1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wind deflecting mechanisms, and more particularly to a wind deflector mechanism for use in the window opening of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The air turbulence and noise produced when an automotive vehicle is operated with the windows open has long been a problem in all automotive vehicles, with that problem being particularly troublesome in the type of vehicles sometimes referred to as pickup trucks. Due to the relatively small operator compartments and large window openings of these so-called pickup trucks, a considerable amount of turbulence and noise is produced to the extent that such vehicles oftentimes cannot comfortably be operated with the windows open.
In general, several prior art devices have been devices for installation in the rearwardly disposed portions of automotive vehicle window openings with such devices being highly desirably in relatively large window openings. Many of these prior art devices have been fabricated of rigid and cumbersome materials with relatively complex fastening and adjusting hardware, and the cost and awkwardness of these prior art devices has contributed to their lack of commercial acceptance. Further, these prior art devices were designed to extend between the top and sill of the window opening and thereby interfered with the use of the window opening for giving hand signals, the use of the sill as an arm rest, and the like. Examples of this type of prior art wind deflector mechanisms may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,968,948 and 2,242,606.
A particular prior art structure is fully disclosed, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,696,154, issued Dec. 7, 1954 to W. S. Eaton, as a deflector assembly which includes a deflecting member located in the forward portion of a vehicle's window opening and a shield member located in the rear portion of the same opening. The combination of the front deflector and rear shield cooperate to form an apparently effective deflector assembly. However, the combined area of those devices is quite large and obstruct a considerable portion of the window opening making utilization of the opening difficult at best. The shield member of the Eaton assembly bears a resemblance to the structure disclosed herein, however the configuration thereof is effective only in combination with the front deflector of the assembly. The shield member is substantially ineffective of itself in that its top edge, which attaches to the top edge of the window opening, is approximately one third the length of its rear edge, which attaches to the rear edge of the window opening. That configuration does not provide sufficient deflection surface in the upper rear corner of the window opening which has been determined as a critical area insofar as air turbulence is concerned.
In view of the foregoing, it may be seen that a need exists for a new and improved wind deflector which overcomes some of the problems and drawbacks of the prior art.